Where are the Guardians
by fira6440
Summary: When Pitch Black attacked the Guardians none of them were spared. Now he is back and the Guardians reincarnations must stop him. Wait none of them but Jack remember. Oh no Manny help. I don't any of the characters. starts in 2nd year
1. Pitch's victory

All the Guardians were in a meeting because Pitch Black the boogieman was spotted not far from the lake that Jack had gotten his powers from. Though Bunny and North were arguing over which of their holidays was better. The other three were not sure way though because it was in the middle of summer. In fact it probably would have continued for a while but then Pitch made a grand entrance. "Oh look at this all of my least favorite people in one place. Well that just spares me the trouble of having to find you all doesn't it. I would love to stay and chat but I can't stay look but then again neither can you." All of the Guardians were very confused by this. Why would they not be able to stay long? When Jack when to ask this he suddenly bent over coughing. Then the others followed suit. The last thing that any of them remember is Pitch's laughter over the fact that he won.


	2. Blizzards in July and bully-sicles

My name is Harry Potter and I am the Boy-Who-Lived. Now many of you might know who I am and my story of how I got that name. But this story is different. This story begins with a snow storm in July. I know what you are thinking why is there a snow storm in July. Well let me answer that. It is because I am also Jack Frost. Yeah I am the spirit of winter. I didn't remember at first. The day that I did start out like another. It was the summer before my second year. I was working in the yard when my cousin Dudley come over and told me to run so he can have a moving target to practice his aim with. I knew what he meant. He and his friends were playing Harry Hunting. So I did what any one in my place would do. I ran. I kept running till I got cornered. I turned and him and his friends were right behind me so I couldn't run. The next thing that happened has meteorologist and wizards very confused about what happened. Pitch on the other hand most likely knew what happened. Yes you guessed it. It started to snow. It was light at first just a few, then a light snow fall, a heavy snow fall and then an all out blizzard. When the blizzard started to come as did my memories. When I got my powers back under control my cousin and his friends were popsicles. Since it was July I knew I had to leave before the snow melted. The rest of my summer is the same that you could find in any book. My uncle's business partner coming over, dobby causing trouble and the imprisonment in my room. When I was leaving with the Wealsys I got the feeling that I was back in the sleigh with North driving. I will have to look into that.


	3. North remembers, and lecters

**Sorry about not updating for a long time. I really have no excuse. The reason that I have time now is because it is almost time for winter break so I have the time that is needed. I promise that I will try to update at least twice a month or more if I have time and have the inspiration.**

The rest of the summer counted in the same way that you can read it anywhere. When it was a mouth before Halloween Nightmares attacked. They kidnapped Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred and I. They then take us to see Pitch. We were put into a cell with Pitch on the outside of the cell. "Well look at this. All the Guardians in one place: behind bars. North you are looking well for your age." Fred just pointed at himself very confused. 'Well that clarifies that' I thought "Aster you're not fluffy anymore. Oh well." At the thought of Ron being fluffy made me start to laugh. Fred was laughing to so I thought that he must have been imaging the same thing that I was. Ron was blushing but Pitch looked furies that we interrupted him and looked like he would blow a gasket. "Toothina you look well as well. You as well Sandy." Neville hid behind Fred who was older than all of us (well expect me but they don't know that) and Luna, well she was being Luna and was trying to pet the Nightmares but they would not have it. "And how could I forget my favorite Guardian there is" When Pitch turned towards me I did not look away. The reason being I knew Pitch and he would take that as a sign of weakness and that was what he was looking for "Jack Frost."

"Oh I'm your favorite am I. I thought that you hated me. I think that you made that very clear the last time that I saw you. Didn't you say something like 'Oh look at this all of my least favorite people in one place.' I think that you made it clear that you didn't like us." Pitch just looked down at me. I think that if looks could kill I would be dead ten times already. "So you do remember hm. Well then it will be more fun to make sure that you and all the others don't try to protect the children making my job all that much easier." I could tell that the others were not happy about that. I could see from the corner of my eye that Fred and Ron were going to protect me. Since they had saved me from the Dursley's I would not put it past them. Then most likely to celebrate his supposed victory over us Pitch left. We wanted a couple of hours before we went to leave. As it turns out Fred knew how to pick a lock. I followed the tunnel that I remembered that the Nightmares took us down when I felt a pull that I had not felt in a while. I paused to try and feel for it then I turned to the door that was next to me and went to turn the knob. It was stuck but Fred being the cleaver person that he is picked it and let us in. It was a good thing to because right at that moment there was a group of Nightmares that turned the corner looking for us. I turned back around when I heard Ron say "Look at these weapons. They might be useful to escape." There in his hands were Bunny's boomerangs and egg bombs. Fred had picked up one of North's swords and was examining it. Next to him was my staff. I walked over and picked it up. There was a familiar wave of magic that went up my arms that was from the winter magic in the staff. Then I turned to Ron to help him get the holsters on. "How do you know how to put this on? Does it have something to do with what that crazy man was talking about earlier?"

"His name is Pitch Black and yes it does and I would rather not talk about it right now where we are in danger." Fred picked up the queue that I was giving when I helped Ron that we may need them and sheathed the swords to his belt. Looking to make sure that no Nightmares were there we followed the hallway to a big door. Inside the room was the sleigh. "Wow" was all that was heard. We got in with Fred in the front driving and the rest of us in the back. As we were leaving the Nightmares attacked. Fred just handed me the reigns and said "Take control. I'll hold them off. And before you ask yes I do. The boogeyman would have taken me down before if I hadn't" and with that he jumped into the horde of attacking Nightmares. Then it hit me. Fred remembered. Nichols St. North remembered. I can't remember all that happened. Between the attack, flying the sleigh and Fred telling me that I zoned out. When we got back we all snuck back into the school and into our respect common rooms. In the Gryffindor common room George, Ginny and Hermione were waiting. Hermione took one look at us and started lecturing us about making her, George, Ginny and almost the entire school (minus the Slytherins because why should they care?) about what happened. I'm sure that what really worried her was the fact that all of us had our far share of cuts with Fred and I having more because he and I held them off of the others and that weapons that Ron and Fred have. I saw her eyeing my staff because why wouldn't she? It looked like a tree branch. Finally she calmed down and asked "Are you guys okay? Should we go see Madam Pomfree?"

"No we are okay. It looks worse than it is. They're just some cuts." Fred said trying to quell that fear that the others had. That was when it went downhill. The common room collapsed around us.

 **I thought that I might end it there to leave a cliff hanger for you guys and hopeful motivation for me. It might get crazy because I am planning on doing another story as well. I am not sure what I will call it but it is another Harry Potter crossover with Akatsuki no Yona (Yona of the Dawn). For those of you that have seen it or read the manga (I have not) keep an eye out. Now you must be wandering why I made the Guardians who they are. I made Fred North because they are both fun loving and kind to people that they care about and protective when it matters (and I won't say whether his fate will follow what happens because it would spoil the plot.) Ron is Bunny because both can be serious when it counts and fun loving when it counts. Luna is Tooth because both are smarter than some people first guess. Neville and Sandy are quiet and reserved yet over looked sometimes too. Harry is Jack because both are fun loving and had a hard life. Harry was abused and Jack was almost by himself with only the wind as comfort. In cases I don't see you guys before Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah (for those that celebrate it), Happy Kunzah (for those that celebrate it) and a Happy New Year. I will try to update not sure though.**


	4. Collapsed common rooms and interference

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Rise of the Guardians**

Okay so let's recap what happened. The Guardians of Childhood (North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and me Jack Frost) got forced into reincarnation. Then I caused a blizzard in July and froze my cousin and his friends. Then during Halloween Pitch kidnapped the reincarnated Guardians. We managed to escape and North found his sleigh and the weapons. On the way out, however, we got attacked by the Nightmares and had to flee. North managed to get us to the safety of the school in one piece. Then when we got to the common room we found George, Ginny, and Hermione waiting for us. Then as if it was our fault that Pitch kidnapped us Hermione started to lecture us. That is when the common room collapsed around us. That brings us to this point.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione called. "Yeah." We all responded back to her. "What are we going to do? We can't stay here and wait. We got lucky that none of us got crushed but we probably won't be so lucky the next time." George pointed out. Then everyone drew out their wands and said "Lumos." Looking around we could see that the whole room was collapsed and there was no exit because the door was blocked by the ruble. "Well, we can't go out that way," Ron said. I looked over at North wondering what to do. Anyone who saw would think that I was doing that because he was one of the oldest in the room. But it wasn't. It was because I was wondering if he would use a snow globe. As it turned out the sleigh had a compartment of them and North had grabbed a couple just in case of emergency. He nodded his head yes. This counted as an emergency. The others caught him pulling one out of his pocket. Then someone spoke up. "Is that going to help us?" all of us jumped and saw Luna leaning against the wall. "We thought that you had left the Ravenclaw common room," Neville said. "Nope, I followed you guys because there were fewer nargles around you guys. There were also Nightmares outside." North just laughed and said, "To answer your earlier question yes it will." Before Ron could ask how Fred just held up his hand and said "I was not done. It can make a portal to anywhere. Allow me to demonstrate." No one heard him say anything but when he tossed the globe a shimmering portal opened up. As he was stepping though he becked for the others to follow. Hermione was about to say something I pushed her through then followed. On the other side was North's workshop. All the others were awestruck but not me. I had seen it a lot. In front of use was Fred grinning from ear to ear. "So how do you like my workshop?"

"Where are we?" Hermione asked she was looking at a window and could only see snow, snow and more snow. When I started laughing and Fred joined in she started to blush. "It was a logical question."

"I know. It just I hadn't thought of that. To answer your question," Fred said as he turned and started to walk towards the globe room "the North Pole." All of the others stopped cold in their tracks. "A workshop." George started. "In the North Pole." Ron continued. "That's yours," Ginny added. Hermione finished by saying "Who are you?" Fred just smiled and said "Fred Weasley. But if you wish you may call me North. Short for Nicolas St. North the Guardian of Wonder. After all, that is also who I am. Well was. It's a long story that is not for right now because we have reached our destination. The Globe Room." All the wands that were drawn fell when North opened the doors. Wait when had they drew their wands was going through my head when I thought of that. "This whole room is for this. Wait is that a globe?" George asked when he saw the globe in the center of the room. "No it is a quaffle that happened to be in the room called the Globe Room," Ginny said very sarcastically. "Yes, you fool." Then I spotted someone I knew. "Hey, Phil. How've you been?" The others just turned and looked at me when I said that. "What I know him. Besides he didn't ever show you the fun things." Then I directed Ron, Luna, and Nevile over to places for them to stand and stood on one myself. North stood on another. Then the moon came through the roof and light up the crystal that came out of the floor. The light spread over us and there was a bright flash of light.

 **Hi, everyone. Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I had midterms a few weeks ago so I am was drained. To answer a question that someone asked I have no clue if I will add any other guardians. I looked them up and I will have to work them into the plot. Thanks for reading and come again.**


	5. cold snakes and an Epilogue

**Disclamer I don't own either**

Hermione's P.O.V.

When the moonlight lit up the crystal in the middle of where the others were standing George, Ginny and I had to look away because of how bright it got. When it cleared the others were all passed out. They also looked different. Both Fred and Ron had gray at the tips of their red hair though Ron had some black thrown in. Luna had green and yellow at the tips of her blond hair while Neville had some light brown had his ends. The most shocking change was Harry he had white the tips of his hair. His golden tanned skin was pale to the point of hypothermia. Looking over to see if the others had noticed they both looked pale. Most likely from what happened then George went over and knelt next to Harry. I could tell that he wanted to check on his twin first but Harry looked a lot worse. Fred had some discoloration in his hair while Harry looked like he took a dip in a frozen pond in that middle of winter. George then checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found one. Then a yeti came over, I think that Harry called him Phil. He spoke a few words that I didn't get but the way that he was gesturing made it clear that he was asking permission to move them. I looked over to George he was the oldest so he should make the choice but he was busy checking the others over. Turning back to the yeti nodded yes and said "It seems clear that you know more about what might be happening. Could you make sure that they are well cared for."

The yeti nodded yes and called over a couple more who took Fred, Luna, Neville, and Ron while he took Harry. Then they left the room and Phil came back a couple of minutes later and gestured for us to follow. He brought us out of the Globe Room and down the hall to what looked like some spare rooms for us to rest. Looking outside it was so dark I guessed that it was either late at night or early in the morning. Walking in I noticed that it was plain looking with a wardrobe and a desk on one side and bed on the other. I took off my robe and hung it up in the wardrobe and put my shoes next to it inside. Then I saw that there was some PJs for me on the desk to wear. Putting them on I noticed that they seemed just the right size for me. Climbing into bed I did think that I would fall asleep but I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell right to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was high in the sky. On my desk was a change of clothes that I changed into. When I walked out a yeti pointed me in the direction of someplace that I could get something to eat. Inside I saw Ginny and Luna talking about one thing or another. Luna looked up upon hearing me come in. "Good morning, how are you today?" Before I could answer though George came running in out of breath with a panicked look on his face. "Harry's missing, I can't find him anywhere."

"What we need to find him. He didn't look to well yesterday."

"No need. He went to go see Jamie a friend of his he said that he would meet us at Hogwarts when you guys feel up to it." Fred said walking in. He was dressed in red pants and a red shirt. He was also had on black boots. Ron was right behind him with a gray top with dark gray pants and no shoes. "When feeling up to it, what about you." George looked at his twin like he was crazy. Fred just shrugged. "Besides a knock upside that head from the fall, some different coloration" then he looked over at Neville, "and vocal problems. But other than that, nothing's wrong." Ginny and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then Fred asked us to follow we went to a different room. It was long and red with a fire pit at the end. There were so many yetis going in and out. Then I asked the question that had been plaguing me for a little now. "Who are you?"

"We are the Guardians. My name is Nicholas St. North. Guardian of Wonder. I am also called Santa Clause. And before you ask the yetis do the work, not the elves." That was when I noticed that his eyes had light blue at the edges, Neville had light brown, Luna had purple and Ron had light green. And if Harry is who he is then he has then he has light blue around his. Luna spoke next

"My name is Toothiana and I'm the Guardian of Memories." Neville just had sand floating above his head in shapes that I couldn't make up. So, Luna no Toothiana translated for him. "Neville is Sanderson. He is the Guardian of Dreams." Ron was the last

. "My name is E. Aster Bunnymond. I'm the last pooka and the Guardian of Hope."

North spoke up next, "Harry is also known as Jack Frost. He is the Guardian of Fun. He along with the rest of us protect the children around the world. The teeth are collected because they hold memories that somewhere down the line might be needed in your darkest moments. The eggs and the presents that are given help people to remember the hope and wonder that is out there. The dream sand is given to people to keep nightmares away. The more fear there is the more Pitch grows stronger. If people stopped believing in us then we will fade that's why we have to stop pitch and whatever it is that is attacking people at the school. This can't be a coincidence that Pitch came when this thing started to attack something called him to Hogwarts and we have to stop him. The snow globe will take us back after that you guys need to keep the teachers distracted while we stop this thing. Okay?" George, Ginny and looked at each other and nodded yes. Then Fred took out a snow globe and said "Hogwarts courtyard." And threw it down.

The rest of us walked through to see Harry leaning against a wall in front of us with a smirk and said, "What took you so long?"

Jack/Harry's POV

I just stood there. The others then came through, smirking at Hermione I just asked: "What took you so long?"

Her face was priceless she, Ginny and George were standing there confused about what was going on. Then Ginny broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry. I feel that this is my fault. At the beginning. of the year I found this weird black notebook. It said on the back-Tom Marvollo Riddle. I think that that was the original owner. Then I started to write in it and someone responded. I thought nothing of it until I started to black out. Then things started to happen at the school. I'm so sorry."

She looked so scared. I exchanged looks with North. Then he and I walked over to her. I kneeled on one side and North on the other. "Ginny you had no idea what it was that was happening. You can't be blamed. Now can you tell us where it is that you always went? Harry, Ron and I can stop that thing while you, George, Hermione, Neville and Luna distract the teachers. Ok?" North said.

"It was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. By a sink. It opens by parseltongue. Good luck." North, Bunny and I went down. There was a tunnel that leads down. We followed the path to a chamber that was under the school. Inside was a large snake, said snake woke upon us entering. North drew his swords and Bunny got out his boomerangs. Working together we tried to get the snake to back off. It didn't work then I remembered that snakes are cold-blooded. I used my powers to freeze the snake in a block of ice, leaving the snake, we went up to see the teachers looking very confused while Sandy was trying and failing to explain to the teachers what happened. I looked over to North to see him looking quite happy and I knew that everything would work in the end.

Time skip 5 years later still Jack/Harry's POV

The war against Voldemort was still going strong then Bunny, North, and Tooth brought their armies. North almost got crushed by a wall but he was fine. Tooth had gotten kidnapped by Bellatrix and almost tortured, I almost got tortured too but Bunny, Hermione and I escaped. Things started out at the beginning of the year with us on the run and the war was hard but everything turned out fine in the end. The war was over then we all had to leave to go do our jobs. I however still visit them sometimes, along with my masterpiece the frozen toad.

 **Sorry about the wait. I had written myself into a corner on where to go with it. I hope that you all can forgive me and like how it ended. At some point I will write the one shot of when Jack visits Jamie. Keep an eye out for that. Thank you to everyone who read this and sudsribed to it. Bye.**


End file.
